Sakura's War
by SorrowfulTear22
Summary: A war with Demon country breaks loose and Sakura is caught in the middle, due to her k.I.A family. when she is captured and the victom of war it may be up to Sasuke to save her from her own madness. SakuxSasu rated M for language.


**Male Akimitsu meaning autumn light**

**Female AIKA** (愛佳): Japanese name meaning "love song

**Male YASUSHI Japanese name meaning "calm; quiet"**

**Male TOSHIYUKI ****Japanese name meaning "clever and happy"**

**Male Stoshi Japanese name meaning "clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise**

**Male KATASHI** (堅): **Japanese name meaning "firmness."**

**Male KATSU** (勝): **Japanese name meaning "victory."**

**Male IWAO (巌): Japanese name meaning "stone man."**

**Male AKIHIKO (明彦): Japanese name meaning "bright prince."**

**Female MOMOKO (桃子): Japanese name meaning "peach child."**

I do not own any of the Naruto characters although that would be so cool! also i'm sorry for not adding everyone into this story but bare with me this is my first story.

* * *

Chapter 1

This meeting was going on too long for a normal mission briefing. The other high leveled shinobi and country leader's, who were allied with konoha, seemed on edge. The pink haired kunoichi knew the meetings delay and wondered if the man would ever even show up. She saw her blonde haired sensei's composure wearing thin.

"In two minutes we are proceeding with the meeting, if that Otokage shows up or not," The blonde haired Hokage snapped.

Just in time the office door popped open. There he stood; the reason everyone was waiting. The last Uchiha gave a slight nod of acknowledgment as he silently joined the group. Behind him were three shinobi. Each had different characteristics and styles, but even so they looked like a team.

The pink haired kunoichi scanned quickly over the three stray shinobi behind the Uchiha. A short orange haired girl, with gold colored eyes, stuck out the most. She looked like she was only sixteen; obviously the youngest and shortest. Next to that girl stood a brown haired male around her age, with a slight smirk on his lips. His arms were crossed; she quickly noticed how muscular the boy was. That guy had to be the muscle of the group. Opposite side of the girl was a red haired boy who looked rather young and cute. He was skinny, tan, and tall. He must be the wits of the group.

After assessing the team with her gaze she noticed that the Uchiha wasn't given the situation stats. She wasn't surprised to see people trying to avoid the Uchiha; after all he had eventually tried to kill them at some point. However, he was now an ally to Konoha, thanks to Naruto.

Slowly, as Tsunade began to run over the situations, the pink haired kunoichi made her way over to the raven haired Uchiha. She held out her file of situation states, having already read it millions of times. She kept that indifference expression, which helped land her as an ANBU captain, naturally she kept her gaze away from the Uchiha and pretended to be listening to Tsunade. The file was slowly slipped out of her hand and without a glance to the man- who had been on her gennin team so many years back- she walked back over to where her team was located. Only two of her teammates were watching her.

From the corner of her eye she saw the Uchiha glancing at her. She would have guessed he was studding her, but found that the Uchiha was probably incapable of holding his _valuable_ attention on such a female as her. All of a sudden she became aware of her name being said.

"Sakura…"

She looked to Tsunade who gestured for her to come over to the table and do her presentation. Sakura gave a small nod, approached the table, and began by spreading out the map. Her pointer finger landed on the beach near east border of konoha. "Our best shot of a counter attack would be here, just off the east border. Our enemies will be advancing at us from demon country and I'm predicting that they'll split their forces into groups. One group will circle around tea country, or invade tea country, and come from the south. Another group will come from the beach and go straight through to the east border, and lastly a group will probably move through stone country and possibility sound. Also the enemies will defiantly take down the closest villages and one by one until they take down every village."

"Where have you gotten your information?"

Sakura looked over to the brave cloud village shinobi who had spoken. The man was an elder of the cloud village.

"I was sent to demon country personally, with my team. Our mission was to gather information as spies. We brought back what we have learned. So we got this information directly from the source."

The elderly man stared skeptically at Sakura. "Why shall we put our lives in the hands of a mere child? Has anyone evaluated her information?"

Sakura couldn't understand why this man doubted her and certainly felt offended that he was accusing her of lying. Then again, something was suspicious of this man. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but her sensei beat her to the punch.

"Many have evaluated this information but Haruno Sakura is the first to successfully break into the quarters and come back alive. I suggest you try to penetrate the demon country's bases and get out alive, before you accuse my apprentice of lying!"

Now that the man was silent Sakura started yet again. "Are there anymore questions involving the things I have gone over or can we continue?" she was obviously not pleased with that last jab at her being just some child and a liar.

The group was silent so she continued. "First strike will hit the wave country then lightning country, and then take over the villages closer to konoha. Sand village should be the last village they attack-"

"Will it though? Will sand village be the last village to be attacked?" the man cut her off.

Now the pink haired kunoichi had just about had enough. Her temper was about to unleash hell on this old man! She kept thinking that the man's intentions weren't to purposely annoy her but to simply get information. Either way, she knew the guy was trying to make her look like a fool or seem too young to speak in these matters.

"Shut up already, you're annoying me to death," Sakura's teammate, Katashi shouted.

Sakura glanced to her black haired teammate with a sigh. He was almost as bad as Naruto! Actually sometimes he sounded just like the hyperactive, ramen-loving, blonde teenager. It was funny how both boys were so much alike and yet they hate each other.

Katashi meet her eyes for only a second then looked to the Hokage.

Sakura sighed. "The sand village is the furthest as is rock country so obviously they would be the hardest to get to. Now, are you done judging my authority or do you want to keep talking? I assure you I can prove how far I can throw you," Sakura kept a calm tone-of-voice.

Katashi and the buff sound shinobi gave chokes of laughter. "She got you there!" both men shouted.

Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Alright the regiment teams and posts are in your stats folder. Lady Tsunade…" Sakura stepped back and stood before her team. She caught a movement coming from the old man and sure enough she caught the gleam of a kunai.

_Shit! _

"This meeting is over-"

"Tsunade!"

An explosion came from every angle of the room. Sakura was thrown forward then backward in impact. Smoke seemed to blind her. She blinked and coughed as she tried to focus of what was happening. Sakura found herself in an uncomfortable position, crushed by rubble from the ceiling, and laying on broken glass. Her hair stuck to her face which she guessed was bleeding somewhere. She blinked a few times to clear the blurs of color from her gaze. Cries of pain and small grunts could be heard over the high pitch ring inside Sakura's ears.

Ever so slowly the pink haired kunoichi forced her self to roll onto her side, it was very painful. Swiftly she searched for lady Tsunade with what she could use of her vision. Bodies lay unconscious, dead, and some struggling to their feet. Sakura saw the Uchiha stumble to his feet as did a few ANBU, that's when Sakura saw lady Tsunade healing one of her teammates.

Stoshi was the man who Tsunade was healing, the quick-witted one on Sakura's team. Sakura forced her arms to hold as she staggered to her feet, Pain shoot threw her back and forced her to fall to a crouch. She let out a small grunt before taking an uneven breath. Now was not time for her to show weakness or pain! She was one of the best ANBU captains for damn sake! She got to her feet but surprisingly her wrist was grabbed to keep her on her feet and in place. Sakura trailed her eyes up to meet the hands owner. Onyx blurred her vision and made her heart skip a beat. She was staring right at Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha. While everyone got older he didn't appear to; maybe he found out how to become immortal. It wasn't impossible but highly doubtful.

Sasuke's raven-black hair was like it was back in gennin years; short and spiked in the back. His eyes hadn't changed, except for the fact that there now Itachi's; that disgusted Sakura the most. Lastly, the man had grown taller; towering over her, and his body got more physical-looking; muscles, and slim structure. In all, he was like a god.

"Sakura, heal the kazekage," Tsunade demanded.

"Hai, lady Tsunade."

Sakura moved out of Sasuke's grip and over to the red head kazekage sitting against a pile of rubble. He was surrounded by both of his siblings. Kankuro glanced over to Sakura and they both meet eyes. She could see worry within those brown orbs and she gave him a reassuring touch on the shoulder. She moved in between the kazekage's blonde haired sister before scanning his wound. She was very aware of eyes on her. Quickly she shook out that thought and focused on this task.

"Is Garra going to be okay, Sakura?" the blonde sibling asked quietly.

Sakura looked over the deep gashes on Garra's shoulder and right arm. His stomach was gushing blood as well; from a hold that had been blown through. Sakura had to make this quick. She put her glowing hands to the kazekage's stomach and started healing that first. Blood soaked her hands but she ignored that. Years have lead to her being the best medic, except for Tsunade; Sakura was use to seeing injuries like this or even worse. Judging by Garra's wounds she could tell that the man had been close to Garra.

Kankuro's hand gripped the pink haired kunoichi's shoulder, softly and carefully. She was use to this; he did it whenever he was worried or nervous. Sakura knew just about everything about Kankuro all because how many times she'd had to heal him from combat when she was in the sand village for a few months. The two of them had grown quite close; really close actually.

Once Garra's stomach wound was closed up she moved to where he was gripping his shoulder. Slowly Sakura removed his hand and started healing his wound with her free hand. The other was being gripped by Garra's. The sand siblings were like her family and in a way they were. On missions she'd always stay at their house. It was only normal that she would get closer to each of them from those past experiences. Hell, Garra was like a brother to her as was Kankuro; Temari was like an older sister.

Garra's wounds were healed quickly and Sakura smiled with relief that they weren't too bad. She glanced to Temari and Kankuro. Both relaxed greatly then looked to Sakura with slight smiles.

"I'd say you got better with healing people," Kankuro said grinning.

At that Sakura blushed. "I'd say you're still that worried big brother, who _still_ ends up in the hospital." Temari laughed as did Garra. They knew it was true.

"Speaking of that pinkie, can you heal my back? I landed on something and hurt it." Sakura suppressed a giggle when she saw the puppeteer's nervous expression and pout. The guy had gotten cutter over the several months of separation.

"Sure, where's it hurt?" sakura saw him point to the back of his shoulder blade and she leaned over to see exactly where he was pointing. All of a sudden her waist was captured in an embrace. Kankuro's head rested against her shoulder.

Sakura's whole face flushed and she squeaked before pulling back. Kankuro chucked and released her waist. Temari and Garra chucked as well. The pink haired kunoichi glared at the brunette with his cat hood on and that purple paint. She kept her voice quiet, trying hard not to unleash her anger.

"This isn't the place to be messing around. The place was just attacked and yet you find it funny to mess with an ANBU captain." Sakura looked around for anyone else who needed help but saw people standing in a circle discussing the issue. She once again met the onyx gaze of Sasuke. Sakura stood when Tsunade called her name.

"Go track down that guy and interrogate him. Have someone go with you."

Sakura gave a silent nod then jumped over to the window; she leaned out it waiting for someone to join her. After seeing no one offer up she let her self fall back and disappears into cherry blossoms. Her movements were deadly silent, causing no seen.

She appeared on a tree branch; her body forming into a solid form as the cherry blossoms disintegrated. She started jumping branch to branch. She could sense the man's chakra a couple of miles ahead, and then she could sense a different chakra coming up behind her at a quick speed. _There are two? _Sakura wondered. She thought that she could recognize the chakra but then it was gone. Sakura shrugged and glanced behind her. She jumped in pure shock and fright when she found a black blur shoot across her face. Her foot missed the next branch making her fall forward toward the ground.

All of a Sudden her foot was caught and she was pulled up to the branch still dangling upside down.

"I don't remember you being the clumsy one."

That voice reached her ears just as his face came into her line of sight. Sakura saw the Uchiha's smirk and inwardly grunted. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at hokage tower." Sakura did a hand sign and disappeared into cherry blossoms only to reappear behind Sasuke. She took his silence as the only answer she would get. "Fine, you may be the leader of sound but out here I'm in charge. Try to keep up." She disappeared into cherry blossoms again and appeared a couple of branches away. She started moving toward the target which seemed to have slowed. He was close to the east border.

_Shit… _Sakura swiftly speed up.

Sasuke kept a branch behind her and seemed to listen to her instructions on letting her lead. Light casted through the branches up ahead and she slammed to an abrupt stop. Sasuke nearly slammed into her back and cursed under his breath. He came up beside her and stared at her with a glare. Sakura only came to a stop because she'd noticed something inches from her face. A gleam came from a wire. Her eyes followed it to a bush. _A trap, that's why the guy had stopped, it's undetectable. We'll it would have been. _

Sakura firmly put her arm out to keep Sasuke from moving.

"Stay here, there are traps ahead. I'm going to disable them so wait tell I tell you that you can move." Sakura looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes.

"Just move around them."

"Too much time, even if we set them off it'll alert the target." Sakura dropped down to the forest floor. She could have finished this quickly and put the guy in custody but now she had to get herself and Sasuke through the traps, without letting Sasuke get injured, all because he's the Otokage. Sakura pushed chakra into her fist and aimed for the ground.

"Screw that," she muttered before hitting the ground and triggering every trap in the area. Kunai and senbon were thrown everywhere. She dogged each weapon darted at her and disappeared into cherry blossoms. She appeared next to Sasuke, who was leaning on the tree trunk smirking.

"Couldn't resist?"

"Let's go…"

They both jumped branch to branch again, Sakura keeping her eyes out for any missed traps. They reached the east border and saw the target standing by the water staring up at the sky. Sakura was first to jump down onto the ground under the tree.

"How nice, you managed to weave through the traps. It went as they planned, but they won't be too happy to find only the two of you…" the man said glancing to Sakura from over his shoulder. "So you're the descendent of those two ANBU they killed a year ago… Haruno's all the same."

Sakura's eyes widened and her hands turned to fist she glared at the man with loathe. No one ever spoke of her family and they sure as hell know better than to do it in front of her. She clenched her teeth before jolting forward to kill the guy; however Sasuke grabbed her wrist to restrain her. Sakura allowed herself to calm but didn't stop glaring at the man.

"Your little sister was a true pedigree as well; it's too bad they gutted her open."

Sakura felt her body growing weak. Sasuke's hands tightened slightly. Now she wanted to gut this guy open for daring to talk about her family's death! Who were _they? _She would get him to cry out that information as soon as he was in an interrogation room.

"Shut the fuck up," Sakura shouted. She felt Sasuke's grip on her arms loosen. Why the fuck was he loosening his grip? Did he want her to kill him?

The man turned toward her with a smirk. "You don't want to know who they are, what they want. .o, do you not want revenge? You'll be just as strong as your friend there, The Uchiha. He used revenge to avenge his family and I'm sure he feels powerful after it. He is the Otokage and last Uchiha. Why-"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

Sakura felt her arms released and at that second she appeared in front of the man with a kunai at his neck. Her glare reflected back at her from his eyes. She wanted to kill this man so bad but she's on a mission. A year ago she would have taken revenge on everyone who had said a word about her parents or long dead friends. She would have killed them and many people she had. Even so, she didn't want to follow the same path as Sasuke. Her hand holding the kunai shook and she clenched her teeth together. Slowly she let her hand drop.

The man's frightened face told her how much of a monster she had become. That fright faded into smugness.

Sakura gave a powerful slam of the kunai's end into the man's skull and let his unconscious body fall to the ground. She faced away from Sasuke's frozen form.

"Take him to Konoha, I'll follow you shortly." There was a slight shuffling sound behind her followed by a brush of wind; letting her know Sasuke had done as she said. Sakura felt a tear fall down her cheek. She made her hands fist before giving a powerful none chakra enhanced punch to a large bolder beside her. The bolder cracked but as did her hand; her blood dripped into the sand. She punched the bolder until her hand was gushing blood and her bones could be seen. Right now she couldn't care if she died from blood loss. Her emotions calmed and she took her leave. She found Sasuke not far ahead and healed her hand so you couldn't see the bones and it wasn't bleeding but she kept it slightly purplish black and scared. Her blood remained drenching her sleeves and knuckles.

When Sakura came up beside Sasuke she noticed his glance and flinched when he grabbed her hand. "You weren't carful when you hit this guy," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked to him and met his knowing eyes. That was the lie she was going to have to use; it was shocking that he had already planned the lie. Sakura removed her hand from his grip.

"Hai, I sure wasn't, too bad he didn't get more." Her fists clenched painfully.

"Hn, go ahead." Sasuke gestured the man's unconscious body to her. He actually wanted her to beat him up more. Sakura slightly smiled at that information but shook her head.

"I'll save it for the interrogation."

They both got to konoha and Sakura led the way to the interrogation rooms. She had an argument with Ibiki on interrogating the man but won easily; all thanks to a chunin who had tossed a quarter to decide.

Sakura entered the room as soon as the three guards had tied the guy to a chair. She heard the two guards' chuckle as they walked past her. "This guy's in deep shit if you're here to interrogate him." The men both left the room with slight chuckles.

Sakura glanced to the two way mirror and knew Sasuke, Tsunade and probably Ibiki were on the other side watching. She walked toward the unconscious man and slammed her fist on the metal table, waking the guy instantly. Unfortunately the table dented under the force of her punch. Sakura silently wondered if she could torcher him to get the information instead of interrogating him. That's what she wanted to do, not just yell at him!

"Why hello again Haruno Sakura, what is it you need?"

"What are you doing in konoha, and who do you work for?"

The man smirked. "I was sent as a spy, to see what your plans were for this war. Secondly, I work for the same people as you, Haruno."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I work for Konoha, you don't. Why don't you explain?"

A chuckle escaped the man's lips. "If I tell you the wrong thing then the poison inside my body will kill me anyway, so why would I lie?"

Sakura glanced to the two way mirror, then to the man. She was lucky not to have punched the shit out of this guy, or else she could have been poisoned as well.

"I work for the same people as you do, Haruno. Your parents gave you up to try and save themselves. You work for them and you'll fall with the war if you disobey what it is they tell you to do. Unfortunately if you don't go to them then each day one of your friends will die. You know that don't you? They killed that blonde girl, the fat kid, the byakugan girl, the female weapon master, the kid in green spandex, and even your last boyfriend; Akimitsu was it."

Sakura gripped the man's neck furiously and made him choke out coughs. Her eyes showed pure madness; she was insane for sure. She saw the man's fear and for once didn't give a damn. Sakura threw the man across the room, the chair he was in exploded into peaces releasing the man from it. Sakura picked the man up by the neck and evilly smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are they?" she spoke each word with venom.

"Their in demon country the king of shadows sent his son to, kill all precious to you… and will do it again!" the man chuckled loudly. "You'll have to kill your self to save everyone else!"

"What do I have to do with the war?" Sakura slightly tightened her grip on the man's neck.

"Nothing, you're just in the middle of it. Your parents were the start and now their dead. You're the spy they'll use to get to konoha. They'll torcher you into telling everything, and then kill you! The king wants the land for his own uses." The man chuckled again.

Sakura released his neck and exited the room, slamming the door behind her. She saw Tsunade coming toward her. Tears gleamed inside Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura don't-"

"I know what I have to do. There's no way I'm letting them kill anyone else. Send the hunter ninja after me. They'll use Naruto to get to me so find him and keep him safe, please don't tell him anything about my decision." Sakura turned to leave, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"What's going on, Sakura what are you talking about not telling me; and about what decision?"

Sakura quickly turned around. She gasped at what she saw. A black eyed blonde was standing inches away; Sasuke was behind him with his arms crossed. It was obvious that he knew what Sakura was talking about. Sakura met Naruto's blue eyes.

"Naruto, "she shouted and threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him close.

"What's going on around here? Everyone is so uptight."

Sakura released the hug and softly touched the blonde's black eye. "What happened?"

Naruto shook his head. "Some rouge attacked me on my way here."

Sakura averted her eyes to the ground, and then she looked to Tsunade.

"The hunter ninja… well if that's what you want but Sakura you shouldn't be doing this. There's over enough shinobi to protect konoha and your friends."

"No I've made my decision."

"She's coming to sound with me. It's the place they'll least expect," Sasuke spoke.

All eyes went to him slightly shocked. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You're needed at your regiment with your team. Also, I don't trust your people, or you."

"You trusted me enough an hour ago."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Sakura you didn't…Teme you ass whole!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura blushed and glared at the blonde.

"Naruto, shut up!" she gave a harsh punch to the top of the blonde's head.

"Idiot,"

Sakura turned away from everyone.

"As a kunoichi I'll do what my duties are so therefore I can't run away. Naruto and my team are the only weaknesses I have anyway. My team will need me so; I'm taking my squad and heading to my guard post. It'll be easer because Demon country still doesn't know our plans." Sakura gave a reassuring smile then was gone in a puff of blossoms.

Chapter 2

Sakura stared out at the ocean from the guard tower.

The night was pure black tonight; No stars and no moon could be seen. Her gaze awaited the coming enemies, first sign of movement and she would call an attack. She was so distracted on keeping watch that when an arm was thrown around her shoulders she flinched and grabbed a kunai. A chuckle came from a male who had his arm over her shoulders. In the dim light she saw the buff guy from Sasuke's squad. That's right sasuke's squad had been teamed with hers all thanks to Tsunade. Sakura looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. The guy smirked seductively and turned his gaze to the ocean.

"The ocean isn't nearly as beautiful as you."

Sakura held back a blush and stared out at the water, ignoring the man's arm over her shoulder.

"That's good, I thought you wouldn't agree." That was her witty comeback. The man chuckled followed by Sakura's teammates.

"Good luck trying to get her, she's only into guys she wants to dismember!" Katashi joked.

"That's an understatement and lie. Sakura-sama like's the more mature guys and doesn't dismember them!" Aika snapped. The small blonde was crossing her arms and glaring at the males who were chuckling.

Sakura felt a amused smile cross her lips. _So is this what they discuss when I'm not around?_ She wanted to laugh.

"No, only on personal terms she does; but she's too into me to like anyone else, or even Kankuro." Katashi chuckled.

Sakura sent him a glare and threatening eyes.

"Only kidding Sakura, You're too hot for Kankuro."

Sakura turned to look at the ocean.

"Shut up Katashi. My personal life isn't to be discussed on missions." Sakura heard katashi chuckle along with the male next to her. She looked to the guy next to her before turning to him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Akihiko, the hottest guy in sound," the brunette said smirking.

"Or the most dim-witted," The cute red head boy from sound muttered.

"Shut up Yasushi…"

The room fell silent when Sasuke entered. He sent a raised eyebrow to Sakura and Akihiko. There was a what-the-fuck-is-going-on expression written all over his expression. Sakura slightly smirked when Akihiko withdrew his hand from her shoulders and let his arm fall to his side limply. She turned her eyes to the ocean and heard Sasuke's footsteps cross the wooden floor. There was a shuffle of blankets then everything went quiet again. Of course Katashi was first to talk.

"So Sasuke right, I'm cereous how old are you?"

Sakura spiked her ears to hear that answer. She too wanted to know.

"Hn, nineteen,"

Sakura blinked at the ocean quite a couple of times. That was possible and that did explain why he still looked so young. He was the same age as her and Naruto still.

The ocean water was clear and gave a reflection of the moon when a cloud moved out of the way.

"You're young to be in charge of an entire village."

"The kazekage is the same age…"

Sakura glanced over to her team and smiled slightly. "I'm taking first watch go to sleep, we'll need to be rested in case."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Wake me up for second watch."

Sakura gave a nod and turned toward the ocean again, her arms rested on the wooden railing. She leaned slightly forward and looked to the clouded sky.

Hours passed; Sakura still didn't feel at all tired she was too awake to sleep. She knew if she woke Sasuke she'd either get killed by him or not be able to sleep. If she let him sleep in she might get killed too, but she didn't want to wake him. Her ground was stood and she was completely frozen to it. Her ears picked up Katashi's snoring. He was another Naruto that's for sure; she was use to that. There was the sound of shuffling blankets then a brush of air come from behind her. She didn't need to look over to know Sasuke was there. He'd probably never even slept.

"Go to bed Sakura," he spoke slowly and quietly.

"I'm not tired I rather stay up, so go back to sleep." She glanced to him from the corner of her eye. Sasuke had his arms resting on the wooden railing and he was staring at the ocean. Sakura looked up to the sky and let out a soft sigh. "You should go back to bed your going to need your strength tomorrow."

"It's my watch, go to bed."

Sakura crossed her arms then gave up.

She went over to her sleeping bad and plopped down only to have nearly screaming when fingers traced along her side. Quickly she grabbed the person's hand. Her head whipped around and saw Katashi's lowered eyes staring into hers. He looked existed and cute.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh and faced him. She rested her head against his chest and let him drape an arm over her waist, slightly bringing her closer.

His breath tickled her ear as he slowly spoke, "I love you, Sakura."

Her eyes widened and she pulled back carefully; her eyes searched his. She didn't know what to expect. There was no doubt in his eyes and no amusement; he was serious. Sakura bit her bottom lip and her mind went to he last boyfriend; Akimitsu, he'd died right in front of her eyes and now wasn't the time to get attached to someone again. People would kill him if they knew that he was another tie. Sakura couldn't handle this. She put her head against Katashi's chest before sighing. Now she could understand Sasuke. Afraid to get close to people, and afraid to let people in again; He didn't want them to hurt him.

Katashi's arms held her protectively. "I have ever scene you joined the ANBU. I know what you're going through and I don't want to make it worse. I can wait for you; I'll wait for you as long as you want me to."

Sakura felt tears glistening within her eyes.

Katashi loved her for two years and she had hurt him by going out with his best friend! This was too hard to handle with. Katashi had been like a brother to Akimitsu and yet he loved her before she and Akimitsu had even gone out. Sakura felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She wanted to say so much to him but somehow she felt too exhausted and winded to speak.

"I'm sorry…" that's all she managed. She felt katashi shake his head softly.

"He was like a brother to me Sakura. I wouldn't rune his life like that. He loved you…"

The pink haired kunoichi gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

Chapter 3

Sunlight beamed down on her flawless silk face. She felt fingers brush across her cheek and made a small grunt. With a soft flutter of her eyelids she opened them and saw a beautiful and cute face smiling softly at her. His short black hair fell across his forehead and crossed his golden eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

Sakura smiled. "Hi," she too whispered. Her gaze roamed around the room. Everyone was gone except for her and katashi. "Where is everyone else?"

"Their enjoying the beach,"

Sakura sat up slowly and stretched her arms while arching her back. "You could have gone to the beach as well you don't have to stay here."

Katashi gave her a warm smile. "I wanted to stay here. Besides you were so comfortable. You made it seem like you haven't slept in days."

Sakura smiled slightly. "We'll let's go to the beach; I need a brake from being the leader." She stood and held a hand out to katashi. As soon as he grabbed it she helped him to his feet, he quickly surprised her by embracing her in a hug. She was forced to take several steps backward, ending up leaning against the wooden railing overlooking the beach. Her face flushed as she felt Katashi's breath against her neck.

A chuckle came from the beach behind her.

"Hey don't keep her all to yourself lover boy!" Akihiko shouted.

Sakura glanced over and saw two pares of glaring eyes. One pare belonged to Akihiko the other were coming from Sasuke. What the hell did he have to be pissed about?

Sakura made a slight giggle and squeak when she felt katashi's lips brush across her neck. She whipped her head around but in a flash katashi's hands were off her and he'd taken a step back. He gave her one of his bright smiles before jumping onto the railing and balancing across it, as if it weren't as wide as an arm. He crouched down beside her and smiled.

"He wanted me to take care of you and so that's what I'm doing."

Sakura frowned. "I don't think he meant for you to flirt with me." Katashi was the _only_ one Sakura would allow speaking about Akimitsu, Mostly because he was his and her friend.

"He would want you to be happy. If you don't want me to do something then please tell me not to."

Sakura sighed and leaned her face toward katashi's. She stopped an inch away and smiled. "I'm trying not to get you killed but you're making things hard for me. What would I do without you?" her eyes lowered. She saw katashi's do the same and his face went serious.

"You wouldn't be able to live without me that am sure of." He glanced to her lips then her eyes. "Can I kiss you," he softly mumbled.

Sakura hesitated.

"Yes,"

There was no thought in this at all. She liked katashi and wanted to see how it would feel kissing him. She wanted this.

Slowly katashi's arm went around Sakura's waist and lifted her up so she was sitting next to him; carefully his free hand move up to the side of her neck. They both let their eyes slide closed as their lips barley met.

Unexpectedly an explosion went off under the guard tower. Sakura pulled back with a gasp as she was racked onto the floor of the wooden tower. Katashi was thrown off the railing as the tower started to fall. Sakura started to slide toward the bars of the railing so she quickly took two kunai from her pouch and stabbed them into the wooden floor; using them to stay in place.

"Haruno-sama," Aika cried out from the beach below.

Sakura saw the ground coming toward her and used her chakra to push herself to the wall on her left. She managed to put her back to the doorway railing but had no time to use her teleportation jutsu. The tower slammed into the ground and wood priced into her back. Sakura didn't let out a scream, only a gasp of pain, then was completely crushed.

Everything went dark…

Explosions erupted all around the beach. The ground beneath her shook making her back wounds hurt more. There were agonizing cries and clashes of metal.

From what she could tell the war had already begun.

Sakura didn't understand what had happened. She only remembered the explosion and being crushed by the tower. Why hadn't anyone warned her? Did they not see it coming?

Sakura felt something removing weight from where she was laying. Peace by peace the wood was removed. Her lowered eyes found the Uchiha's glowing shringan staring at her. They looked hurt and worried, his expression showed only an ounce of those emotions. Slowly one of his hands stroked her cheek; it was quick but soft. She watched as he carefully began removing the large wooden boards from crushing her.

Sakura didn't feel any pain from her waist down so she couldn't cry out when Sasuke's arms softly picked her up. Sakura put her head weakly to the Uchiha's chest, her vision going blurry. There was the rush of air from Sasuke's movements then she was carefully sat against a large log. Her back gave a painful throb making her slightly grunt and arch forward.

"Shit," she mumbled. One of her hands touched her back; sticky liquid covered her whole hand.

"Yasushi, get over here," Sasuke shouted at the red haired guy from his team.

Sakura stared at her hand silently. She could barely hear Sasuke saying her name, and she could hardly feel his hands holding her shoulders. She couldn't look away from her blood soaked hand; it was like a deep trance holding her eyes to that one thing.

Her hearing returned and she heard Sasuke shouting her name. She could feel someone healing her back. Slowly she looked into the red shringan eyes.

"Are you okay?"

The kunoichi wanted to talk but now she knew just what was going on. She had gone into shock. Her voice was so quiet, "I don't know…"

The pain in her back faded allowing her to lean back. _Katashi… is he okay, where is he? _Sakura looked around the beach and took note that it was pitch dark. Dim flares gave a small amount of light; it was enough to see shadow figures. Sakura saw many bodies and felt her heartbeat picking up. She needed in this fight! Sakura started to get to her feet, her feet were numb and she felt nothing.

"Sakura stay down," Sasuke stood quickly and gripped her arm.

Sakura ignored him and tried to analyze who was on whose side. Six figures against one and that's how she knew that one was one of hers or Sasuke's. Briskly she charged at the six figures. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and jumped over the one figure, slashing down each of the six figures. More flares lit the sky and Sakura saw that she had just helped an injured Aika, from her team.

"Haruno-Sama, your alive!" she sounded happy and surprised.

Sakura nodded over to where Sasuke was with his teammate. "Go over to Yasushi, he'll heal you."

Aika nodded and was gone quickly.

Sakura turned her head around and a kunai graced the skin of her cheek. Four enemy shinobi came at her from all directions. Sakura swiftly punched the ground using her chakra. In all directions the earth ruptured leaving no enemies to charge at her. She wanted to find katashi before something happened to him. She needed to!

Her body weaved through the army of shinobi and found two of Sasuke's teammates fighting off a swamp of enemies. She knew that in no time they would both be dead. She had to get everyone out of here and fall back to the second post. Stronger weapons would be there. Sakura instantly cut down the mob and came back to back with a chuckling Akihiko.

"About time you showed up beautiful, you gave us all a little startle," Akihiko shouted over the loud clashing of metal.

Sakura slightly smirked. This boy sure knew how to have a good time in bad situations. He was actually handling everything as if it were a joke. Sakura glanced to the other person; seeing the peach haired girl doing just fine on her own and smiling as well. Sometimes sakura would hear the girl giggle. This was strange. What did everyone have to be so happy about? Did they know they may not live through this? In no time the mob was destroyed.

"Everyone should fall back to the second post. Tell Sasuke to head that way with everyone else, I'll be there as soon as I block off the area."

Akihiko's expression became serious. "Sasuke won't leave. We suggested that earlier but he stayed to get you out of the crash. He won't leave anyone behind, especially you…"

Sakura blinked blankly but didn't give up the argument. "Force him to go back, tell him I died, you guys have to fall back! This area is going to be targeted with explosives and I can't keep watch for anyone who could get caught in it."

Akihiko gave and nod before he and the girl darted toward where Sasuke was forming a plan. Sakura glanced to the flares in the sky. She had to find who was trying to brighten the place and stop them so she could give everyone a chance to escape.

Her eyes followed the angle of the flares and found exactly where they came from. She advanced through the swarm of enemies making quick hast. Cuts and gashes adored her skin. She was now in their base of the swarm. Two men with a flare rocket were on a small ship close enough for her to tag.

She darted an explosive kunai at the ship then scattered into the trees. As she moved she sat up explosives. She made a sweep across the field and sat explosives in the ground as well as some sealing scrolls. She did the same thing to the opposite side of the field. her eyes darted to where Sasuke had been and saw them gone. She scanned the area for katashi and possibility her other teammates. That's when she felt all the blood in her face drain out. Several feet away lay an unmoving body with kunai and swords pierced into it.

_Katashi… _sakura rushed over to the body and examined the person. As she shifted the body so she could see their face, her eyes widened. It was him… his beautiful face; lifeless. He was dead because of her! She was frozen staring down at him. She felt for a pulse and felt nothing. Tears pooled inside her eyes and she gently laid his body down. Rage and madness made its presence.

She stared across at the army of enemies and did the sealing hand signs. A bluish purple force-field quickly came from the scroll at her feet and enclosed the army under it. She then did the hand signs for the explosives to go off. Fire swarmed and swirled around inside the force-field; killing everyone and thing caught inside.

"You all disserved to die," she whispered to herself. Within minutes the fire was put out and everything inside was ash. No sounds were heard and surely no one was alive. Sakura walked into the woods leaving the force-field to drop by its self. She wanted out of this damn place, she wanted to get away from anyone who she could get killed!

Chapter 4

Sakura got to the second post and saw Sasuke looking down at her from the roof. he didn't seemed the least bit surprised to see her. either way Sakura ignored his presence and went into the small cabin-like building. She felt warmth touch her skin and met the eyes of the only surviving members left. Only one of her teammates had actually lived. All of Sasuke's had survived. That made her feel like the stupid gennin she use to be, getting her teammates hurt all because of her.

Sakura's eyes lowered and she walked out the back door of the cabin. She sat on the wooden steps and hung her head into her hands. Tears began to fall to the wooden steps under her feet.

"Whatever you did you gave them a set back."

Sakura jumped and looked up to where the voice came from. She saw Sasuke standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He had an indifference expression like normal. Sakura turned her head away. "I suggest you stay away from me unless you have a death wish. If they see you near me you'll be killed."

"Hn doesn't matter to me."

Sakura shook her head and put her head in her hands again. "I'm giving in. no one else will get hurt because of me! Damn it, I lost everyone in my team except for Aika…"

"Too bad, I'm not letting you turn yourself in."

Sakura glared up at the Uchiha. She couldn't believe this! The guy had to be out of his mind not to turn her in! "I didn't ask for permission!"

"Hn, no you didn't. Even so, I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

This was her timing to be furious but all she could manage was a glare. "What do you gain by keeping me alive, Sasuke? Nothing, you get nothing! Your teammates will die; you may even die; leaving your village open for attack!" Sakura stood and balled her hands to fist. "I don't care if I have to kill you myself, I won't let anyone else important to me die!" she was serious about this.

"Important to you, wasn't I something like that before?" his voice stayed quiet and soft.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly but she quickly countered. She gave a sorrowed gaze to him then the ground. "You were but you hurt us too much for me to forgive," She whispered. Her back turned on him but not for long.

Two arms carefully wrapped around Sakura from behind. She was held protectively and loosely. Sakura glanced over her shoulder alarmed. Her lips were met by Sasuke's. Blush covered her face and she tried to pull back; instead Sasuke held her closer. Sakura gave up and stared at his closed eye lids with disbelief. She hopped no one was watching or targeting him; even though she may as well be dead wrong.

Sakura knew he was an idiot to be doing this! She felt one of Sasuke's hands move up to her chin and cupped it. The kiss deepened making Sakura have to move her lips with his. The temptation to kiss him back ran deep; to the point where she had to say "fuck it" and kiss him back. That's exactly what she did. She turned her body so she was facing him and kept her lips moving with his; tongs battling for dominance, only for it to quickly be won by Sasuke.

Sakura ran a hand through the Uchiha's raven hair getting a deep moan from him in response. She felt Sasuke smirk into the kiss and she couldn't help but do the same. The door behind Sakura creaked open and quickly she pulled away.

"Well, it seems I lost," Akihiko mumbled. The guy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to take first watch and unfortunately this place only has three blankets. Not to mention a limited supply of bed mats. We have plenty of weapons though."

Sakura looked at Akihiko confused before slipping out of Sasuke's grip and walking inside. She saw Aika without a blanket and without a mat so did Yasushi. Sakura frowned and picked up the blanket that she was guessing had been laded out for her. She tossed it over to Aika catching the small girl by surprise.

Aika is the youngest ANBU in the whole rank so in a way she was like a sister to Sakura. The girl gave a smile and nodded as in a "thank you".

Sasuke and Akihiko came in from the back.

"We'll take turns; person taking a shift will give their blanket to someone who doesn't have one."

Sakura gave Sasuke a nod of approval. She sat by Aika and leaned back against the wall. Aika smiled up at her and draped the blanket around Sakura's shoulders as she hugged her close. Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through the thirteen year olds hair. Aika rested her head on Sakura's shoulder and within no time was asleep.

Sakura watched everyone trying to sleep. Akihiko was sitting up on the roof keeping watch. Sakura watched his legs dangle over the roof and felt tired. She tried to forget the moment her and Sasuke had shared not long ago. It proved to be difficult. Whenever she closed her eyes she would see him kissing her so she would open her eyes in attempt at clearing the images. It worked until she couldn't stand it and got up to take second shift. Her movements were too quick to notice so when she jumped up to the roof Akihiko almost fell off in surprise.

"I'll take watch, go get some sleep."

"You sure, I don't mind watching longer?"

Sakura smiled softly and shook her head. "I can't sleep anyway so go ahead." Her head tilted toward the sleeping forms.

Akihiko shrugged and jumped down to were he would sleep, unfortunately, without a blanket. Sakura lay back against the roof and stared up at the night. She kept her senses open and watched the trees. The moment she heard a bush rattling she darted kunai at it. Nothing happened… Sakura waited for what seemed like hours but still no sounds were made. She shrugged it off and watched for other movements.

"_I work for the same people as you do, Haruno. Your parents gave you up to try and save themselves. You work for them and you'll fall with the war if you disobey what it is they tell you to do. Unfortunately if you don't go to them then each day one of your friends will die." _The man's voice rang through her mind.

"_Each day one of your friends will die…" _

Sakura felt everything around her go cold. _"They'll come for me then. Their running out of friends, and some they can't reach…"_ Sakura heard all the bushes in the area start to shake. _So it's started, their here to take me… _she didn't try to fight not even when her arms were grabbed and her mouth covered. She allowed them to pull her away and into the forest, in fact she made it easer by hiding her chakra. When she got a good distance away she decided to alert Sasuke that they weren't safe by letting a scream fill the air. It was a piercing wail that foretold death. Before they knocked her out she let a small smile cross her lips.

_You're safe now… this is the end…_

Darkness engulfed her body, mind, and soul…

Chapter 5

The buzz of electricity is what she woke to.

Her eyes opened as much as they would; it wasn't much due to the injuries she'd obtained. All she could see was a video camera facing her, black figures moving around, and a bright light shinning down on her. When she hung her head tiredly she saw a pool of blood under her chair and all over her beaten body. It was frightening but she didn't care anymore what the hell these people did to her; she wouldn't say anything. She proved that when she arrived and was being beaten. Shocking to see what a day of torcher could do to you in such little time.

"Konoha, give up your land peacefully and we won't kill all of you. You can all live as our slaves! If I can't convince you then maybe the Hokage's apprentice will be able to." A male said as he came toward Sakura. His hand roughly gripped her chin and lifted it so she was looking at the camera. She kept that exhausted expression across her face and could see konoha gasp in shock within her mind. She knew Naruto would be in a storm of rage and probity unleash some of the nine tales power. She could picture Tsunade glaring at the man holding Sakura's face; lastly she could picture Sasuke emotionlessly staring at the screen.

"Go ahead Haruno Sakura; tell konoha to give up their land."

Sakura ignored the man and jerked her face away. She let her head drop again. This was most decently shameful. A punch came from the man and she kept quiet again. Her hair covered her eyes and she stared down at her lap. Another punch and she let out a hiss of pain. This one was harder, not to mention it hit against a deep gash she's gained in that area.

"Why don't you speak to konoha; tell them that they can't win, that they should give up!"

Sakura ignored the man again. This was going to hurt… when a shock jolted through her body it did hurt. It made her want to scream, but konoha needed her to be strong. She bit down on her lip, so hard that blood gushed out. The shocks stopped leaving her panting and coughing. A hand jerked her head up by the hair and she growled. The man's look told her to speak but her own told him to go die. When the man's face darkened she smirked. Her foot snapped the rope freeing it and allowing her to swiftly kick the guy's face. Her hair was released but another shock hit her body.

That's when Things went black…

Chapter 6

Two weeks had already passed; Two weeks of torcher and two weeks of silence.

She was stronger mentally and physically but still so weak. Her body ached and burned with pain. Sakura was getting closer to the point of having no chakra. When that happened she would surly die.

Today was unusually silent; Way to quiet…

Explosions are what made her eyes open. In her sight she saw dust and smoke flooding the hall outside of her cellar. Sakura saw two cloaked figures come out of the dust; one came to her cellar and pried open the iron door.

Sakura slammed a punch of startle to the person's face when they crouched down in front of her.

Sakura saw a small drop of blood drip from the person's mouth and regretted her actions. She pressed her back to the wall behind her and brought a hand up to clench her arm. She waited for the punch or hit that she knew was coming.

"Sasuke hurry up!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt a painful shove in her chest.

The voice was Naruto's and the person in front of her had to be Sasuke. Their face turned to her and she got a good view of his face. Black hair covered his eyes with a shadow and his lips were frowned slightly. Sakura watched his hand slowly move toward her but she flinched out of habit. Sasuke's hand stopped and moved away from her.

"Can you walk?" his voice was a broken whisper.

"Teme we need to go, guards are coming!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura took a guess that Naruto was the other cloaked figure entering the cellar. His head moved back and forth and his glowing blue eyes glanced between Sakura and Sasuke before his body slowly came toward Sakura's side. Sakura knew this was a precaution they were taking to avoid hurting her or her hurting them.

"Carry her," Sasuke muttered standing up. Three guards rushed into the cellar and in seconds were on the ground dead.

Sakura flinched when Naruto hoisted her onto his back. Her body shook sacredly and uncontrollably. Naruto seemed to have noticed because his movements halted.

"S-Sasuke she's… she's really scared," Naruto said slowly.

Sakura saw Sasuke's glowing red eyes and felt a scream wanting to unleash it's self. She knew she shouldn't be felling scared but now it was out of her control. She tightly pressed her face into Naruto's shoulder. Her body still shaking; she didn't like to be touched!

That was only part of the issue.

A burst of fresh air entered her nose and she felt refreshed. The smell of her own blood had made her sick.

The time seemed to fly by and suddenly sakura felt Naruto stop. Slowly she lifted her eyes; everything was dark; it was night, already? She felt her body gently released then softly sat down. Her back rested against a log and she pulled her knees to her chest, making Naruto release her. All eyes were on her.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and when Naruto reached a hand out to her she flinched away from it like it would kill her. Her gaze watched both boys glance to each other.

"What did they do to you…?"

Sakura felt her lip trembled and slowly she reached a hand out toward Naruto. She knew that if he moved even the slightest she would pull back and never try again. Maybe he knew that as well. He seemed to be a complete rock. Sakura pressed her hand to Naruto's chest and felt his heartbeat. It was a nice steady beat which made a small smile touch the corner of her lip. She looked up to meat Sasuke's gaze and slowly held a hand out toward him. At first she thought she'd made a mistake but when warm fingers wrapped around her hand she didn't seem to flinch. Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly sat next to her.

Sakura gave a small smile to both boys then withdrew her hands.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke's whisper reached her ears, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

What hadn't they done to her should have been the question they had asked. She had to talk, she was safe now. She was with Naruto and Sasuke now. They wouldn't hurt her. Sakura tried to reassure herself and it worked partly.

"What didn't they do," she whispered as if it were just a brush of wind passing by.

Both men sighed with releaf.

"I'll get food. When we get to konoha Tsunade will heal you injuries." Naruto stood then disappeared into the trees.

Sakura looked to sasuke slightly but quickly looked away. Alone with the Uchiha felt strange; her heart beat felt quick and skipped a few times. She jumped when Sasuke stood and went over to a backpack sitting against a tree. He came toward her with a blanket in his arms. He met her eyes witch gave her the impression that he was asking for her permission. Sakura nodded and allowed the Uchiha to wrap the blanket around her body. Slowly she grabbed his wrist to halt his actions. She gently leaned her head against his chest.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her body and held her closer. Sakura felt Sasuke's lips brush across her forehead very carefully and she held back a flinch.

A low crackling sound made Sakura flinch and pull back. Her eyes traveled to the small fire Naruto was making and she gave a silent sigh. Sasuke's hands slowly removed from her bare waist and he withdrew himself from her completely. Sakura watched the Uchiha walk over to Naruto and start preparing the fish Naruto brought back.

Sakura wanted to know what was going on. Why is she here in the first place? Where exactly was here? Her voice was a soft ring to the air, "What happened?"

All eyes went to her again, this time they held confusion.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"Where are we? What's going on with the war?"

Naruto's face saddened.

Sakura saw the boys had clenched fists and sad expressions.

"H-how long has it been?" sakura whispered very carefully.

No reply.

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly a year," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she was speechless. A whole year had gone by and yet it felt like days. Now she understood why Naruto and Sasuke were sad. They couldn't find her… everyone thought she was dead. _They_ thought she was dead. A year… she kept repeating in her mind. What the hell did she look like to them? What the hell happened to her; to konoha?

"We're so sorry… we looked everywhere! The war ended and everyone thought you were dead! Sasuke had tracker ninja searching for you and three days ago we found where you were located. Were so sorry." Naruto cried out.

Sakura was too traumatized to understand. She felt sick… "Please don't apologize." Her vision began to fade as did her energy.

"_What did they do to me? How am I alive? Who knows what those people did to me! I planned on being dead… why did they keep me alive?" _sakura shouted unknowingly. Her hands clenched her skull, drawing blood. She saw both male's eyes widen at her and before she could counter a hand gripped her wrist. Sakura scarily flinched and fisted her free hand bringing it to her chest. Had she said that out loud? Sakura stared into the shocked eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Calm down, Tsunade will figure everything out. No one is going to hurt you."

Sakura bit back a sob and shook her head. "Who the hell were those people…?"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's wrist loosened. "Do you remember anything?"

Sakura stared at the ground and closed her eyes. She let darkness swallow her and felt arms gently lay her on the ground. Her voice was a worried yell coming from Sasuke but she didn't mind, instead she let herself fall asleep.

It's peaceful in the darkness, nothing to hurt you…

Chapter 7

**MADNESS**

"Sakura… Sakura…Sakura!" a child's voice shouted.

"_Madness… will make you go insane!" _a man chuckled.

"_Madness_…_Madness_…**Madness**!" the man shouted gradually getting louder, through the darkness.

"Sakura,"

"Madness,"

Both voices collided and there was a quick explosion of fire within Sakura's eyes. She woke with a scream. Her body jolted forward and tears ran from her face.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered from close by.

Sakura saw both boys sitting by the fire eating. They stared at her worried and panicked. Sakura looked around having yet to recognize the campsite. It was still night and everything seemed to be in the same place as it was.

She felt her heartbeat pumping quickly. "How long was I asleep?"

Both boys looked at her confused.

"You passed out maybe two minutes ago…"

Sakura blinked at the ground then brushed the tears off her cheek. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "_Madness…"_

Sakura knew this was coming and quickly she stood, her feet carried her over to a tree. She let out whatever was making her sick. Liquid was the result. One of her hands firmly held the bark of a tree and her hair was quickly pulled out of her face. She puked again this time it burned her insides. She wanted to fall forward but her legs refused to release.

"We need to get her to konoha immediately, pack up," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura heard Naruto's footsteps move in a rush. She felt a hand wrap around her stomach to hold her in place and guide her, naturally she flinched. She was a medic and even she could tell something was happening to her. She knew she is dyeing, she knew that was blood she was puking.

_It's a race against the clock now…_

When sakura woke up she was on a hospital bed. An IV was in her fore arm making her want to puke again. She looked around the room, noticing a figure walking back-and-forth outside the door. Her eyes lowered when she heard voices talking about her.

"What's going on with her, Tsunade? She was coughing out blood two hours ago!"

The figure pacing outside the door froze in place, and then moved aside. The room door opened and Sakura met the eyes of her sensei. Behind the blonde woman Sasuke and Naruto peeked inside. They both seemed on edge at the moment. Sakura looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Get the IV out of my arm lady Tsunade. Just by looking at me you can tell I'm dying."

There was complete silence.

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled.

"Close the door," Tsunade snapped.

Sakura watched as her sensei walked over to the bed side and checked Sakura's injuries. "Most are infected," Sakura said.

"If you die then I'll have to put up with the Uchiha's temper."

Sakura looked at the woman confused. "Other way around lady Tsunade, Naruto will have a temper problem. Sasuke's indifferent to everything." Sakura smiled softly.

Tsunade stared down at her with a blank expression. "Have Naruto explain it because I'm tired of it."

Sakura blinked blankly then turned her gaze to the window.

When the healing was over Naruto was first to rush into the room. He came to Sakura's side with a smile. Sakura saw Sasuke standing on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"What did Tsunade mean by you having temper problems?" Sakura said keeping her eyes on sasuke. She saw him tense and his hair cover his eyes.

Naruto gave a grin and opened his moth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Shut up, idiot. "

"Teme it's either you tell her or I do. I'll tell her the whole story and you know it!"

Sakura glanced between both boys then tilted her head when she found Sasuke's eyes. He looked tired and Sakura came to the conclusion that all-in-all the Uchiha looked strangely miserable. Sasuke tore his gaze from hers and silently left the room. Sakura stared after him until Naruto began to speak.

"He took everything hard. When you were kidnapped he followed your scream but still couldn't find you. His team had been forced to come to the first post because Sasuke had commanded them to. Sasuke doesn't leave anyone behind and yet he left himself behind. He came to the post two days latter, existed and insane. We were all shell-shocked; I had arrived just before Sasuke's team and when they said he went to find you I was about to go after him. When he arrived I forced him to come to konoha with me and had Tsunade take care of him. When we saw you on camera being tortured right before our eyes, he lost it. He wouldn't stop shouting and was sent into shock; it scared everyone. H-he started baling while in Tsunade's office asking about the information on our enemies."

Sakura stared at Naruto shocked. This was highly doubtful information. Sakura stared at the blonde skeptically.

"Tsunade sent him to the hospital to rest but that only made things worse. He kept shouting about stuff and I was scared to even go near him. Weeks later he calmed down and went back to the sound village. I didn't see him until a month latter and that's when I found out he had sent out trackers and hunter shinobi to find you. I helped search for you with Sasuke as a spy. We spent ten months searching there then the tracker ninja came to us clamming they found you. We spent two days planning everything then we made our move."

Naruto stared at the ground with clenched fists. "He loves you I can see it; I think he always has."

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head then remembered the kiss. So he does… Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Did you tell him that?"

Naruto smirked. "He tells me to shut up when I mention it."

Sakura smiled softly then gave a harsh cough, blood choking out of her mouth. She sat up and felt blood pouring out as she continued to cough. The bed sheets she clenched onto began to soak. She heard Naruto shouting for a nurse just before she blacked out.

Chapter 8

"_He loves you I can see it; I think he always has."_

_That's what you seem to think…_

Sakura woke with a jolt. An electric shock pulsed through her body and for a second she thought that the people crowding over her were the same people that had held her captive. She almost thought this was another one of their torcher techniques.

As soon as she heard Tsunade speaking and reassuring her she knew these people weren't enemies. Sakura's vision came back and she found several nurses staring down at her, Tsunade included.

Sakura saw blood coating many of the nurses' attires. She knew it was hers and couldn't help wondering what had happened.

"Everyone leave the room and wash up," Tsunade said quietly.

The blonde hokage came into Sakura's sight with a pained expression.

"You nearly died. Somehow you got out what had been killing you. You'll make a full recovery after some rest."

Sakura stared at Tsunade emotionlessly. "Where are Naruto, and Sasuke?"

"Naruto is in shock and Sasuke is waiting outside."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and weakly brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. She watched as Tsunade walked over to the door and allowed the Uchiha into the room. There was brief shock on the boy's face but in seconds it was gone.

Sakura slowly turned her gaze to the ceiling. She felt numb and nearly empty. Was she even alive? These questions came to a halt when a hand brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke's face and felt a pang in her heart. It told her that she was alive and had a heart, but it didn't answer all of her questions. She watched Sasuke slowly bend his head down and brush a kiss on her forehead. His soft warm lips stayed to her skin for only seconds and after those precious seconds he removed himself from her completely. His back turned to her as he walked toward the door; preparing to leave her. Again.

Sakura felt that same pang hit her heart and she had to squint to see Sasuke clearly; his body became a blur behind her watery eyes. _He's leaving... _she saw his hand grasp the door handle firmly. "Why," she managed to whisper. Her voice cracked and she immediately regretted saying anything at all. That uncaring look in his eyes as he turned to look at her made her feel weak and fragile. just like that little genin she use to be.

"Sakura, we can't be together. I'm leaving," Sasuke spoke coldly.

His words stung like ice down the back making Sakura flinched. When the door closed behind him with a quiet rattle sakura felt empty. She hadn't even seen him leave; all she could now see is that empty space in front of the door where he had been standing. He was gone, again. As much as Sakura wanted to think there was a good reason behind it, she couldn't come up with anything. There was no reason why he would have to leave like that; No reason as to why he had left her and hurt her this time.

Sakura felt a lone tear fall from her cheek and stared down at her shaking hands; they clenched the bed sheets for suport. She had let him leave again; she had fallen for him again. She let him come into her life and she had let him break her for the second time, which would now be the last time!

_This was Sasuke's last chance and he blew it!_


End file.
